


At Gods Will

by Iaminfactlarry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the poor and powerless by digital age, Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, i wrote this while listening to worship music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaminfactlarry/pseuds/Iaminfactlarry
Summary: Tony is a bit shocked by who he meets after what happened to him, but all he can think about is the people he left behind.





	At Gods Will

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame spoilers obviously. I'd recommend listening to All the poor and powerless if you're one to like to read to songs that inspired work. Enjoy!

He was weak. He struggled to just rest his hand on top of his wife’s. He could hear the faint voice of the women he cared for and the sobs from the boy that he was so desperately in love with and the comforting words that his best friend was repeating. He couldn’t quite make anything out except for the soft smile of Peppers lips and the words, _“You can rest now.”_ And he wanted to yell out _‘No! I don’t want to go now! Not when I finally have Peter here with me! Not when I have my family!’_ But his throat was tight and lungs were giving out, so he closed his eyes and gave in to the exhaustion of his mind.

 

When he woke up, he was in a garden. Pink and white roses dancing with the breeze and the aroma hugged him like a warm embrace, soft and inviting. There was a pavement leading to a bench where a lake was, a little girl sitting on it. 

Tony didn’t really know what was going on, only that his legs were moving by themselves and he was approaching the child. 

“Anthony,” the little girl said, voice strong, “I’ve been expecting you.” She turned around and her dark skin glowed in the sunlight, tight curls waving with the movement, small hands gesturing for the man to sit down. 

“Who are you?” He asked, sitting down next to her but keeping space between them, “The last thing I remember was Peter and Pepper and Rhodes...” he trailed off, eyebrows furrowed as he spoke, “am I dead?”

The girl giggled, though Tony was coming to the conclusion that this wasn’t just some girl, “You’re more alive than you’ve ever been.” She exclaimed, eyes shining, “You saved the world!” 

Tony shook is head, frustrated, “Who are you?” He bit out, and he didn’t mean to be so rude but he knows that he’s dead and that he left his family so how can he really be happy? 

The girl frowned slightly, “I have many different names...” she explained, “but your kind like to call me God.” she said so sincerely that Tony couldn’t doubt her, not after everything he’s been through. 

“You’re God?” He said incredulously, not that he didn’t believe her but he died for the world and she was here? Doing what? 

She nodded and smiled gently, “Tony- Can I call you Tony?” a nod, “Tony... I know what you’re thinking. I know that you think that you shouldn’t have had to pass if I was here. To be honest,” she paused slightly, looking down at her hands, “I didn’t want you to.” 

The confession stung his heart, “If you didn’t want me to die... why did I?” He murmured quietly, hands shaking and mind going in overdrive. 

“I want to say that I couldn’t have stopped it,” she replied,”but that wouldn’t be true.” 

“Then why?” He repeated.

“When I created earth, I wanted you guys to have free will.” She explained, “You’ve been told that it’s a multiverse and you’ve been to space, I created so many worlds and all of them have free will.” 

“So, you wanted to stop it... but it would impose on your morals?” Tony asked, calming down and gazing at the girl next to him. “Yes,” she confirmed, “I wanted to stop him, but that wouldn’t be what I promised myself to do.” 

“Did you know that we’d win?” He asked and she nodded, “I created all of you guys, everything that happened was your will, but I also knew what different paths you would take. See, I knew that you’d die defending the world because that’s just who you are. I’m so proud of you.” 

Tony didn’t really know how to respond. He never got such praise from his parents and now he’s getting praise from God?

“Thank you.” He said after a long pause, mind drifting to the people he left behind, “Are they gonna be okay?” He asked, worry dripping in his words. 

“Pepper and Morgan are going to be excellent.” She said happily and then hesitated for a moment, “Peter... he’s gonna have a rough time.” She muttered sadly, “He loves you in a way that I’ve only seen a handful of times.” 

“But he’s going to be okay right?” He asked, growing anxious, “Please tell me that he’ll be alright.” He pleaded and God placed her hand on his shoulder, ease flowing through her body and into his, calming him down, “Yes, he’s going to be fine. Do you want to see him?” 

He nodded and suddenly he and God were in his house, Peter in Morgan’s room, sobbing uncontrollably, small gasps and whimpers filling the silence in the room. 

“Peter!” He yelled, rushing over to the boy, “Peter, hey, you’re going to be okay.” He assured. 

“He can’t hear you.” God said sadly as she looked at Peters form, body shaking from the cries that fell from his lips. 

There was a knock on the door and Peter stopped, looking up from his hands and wiping his tears away, “Come in!” He said.

A little “Okay!” Came from the other side of the room and Tony’s heart clenched, knowing exactly who was gonna enter. 

The door opened slightly and in slipped Morgan as she silently shut the door behind her. 

“Hey hon.” Peter said softly and the little girl ran up to him and gave him a big hug. The boy looked taken aback but he didn’t hesitate from wrapping his arms around her. 

“Daddy talked ‘bout you.” She whispered like she was saying something forbidden, “I think he _loves you three thousand!”_

Tears welled up in Tony’s eyes and God took his hand in hers, not saying anything. 

“I love him three thousand too.” Peter said, tears falling down from his eyes. 

“Don’t cry Pete,” Morgan said lightly, reaching out and wiping the tears off messily, “mommy said that daddy will always be here! Watching over us.” 

The older man wanted to laugh and tell Pepper that she was right once again but he couldn’t, so he stayed still, hand tightening around Gods. 

“I know he is...” Peter started, “I just wish that he was with us right now.” 

Morgan nodded, “Me too, but maybe he’ll be watching over us when we eat juice pops!” She exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing Peters hand and tugging him up. 

Peter chuckled weakly, “Go get them, I’ll be here.” He said, patting her head. She nodded and ran out, set on the quest of getting the juice pops. 

“Tony,” Peter whispered and the man stilled, waiting for him to continue, “I love you. I’m going to take care of Morgan. I don’t know if I’ll ever be okay,” He paused, laughing softly, “but I’ll be dammed if Morgan is sad. I don’t know if you can hear me... but I hope you know that I am so in love with you. And I’ll always love you. No matter what.” He promised. 

“I know you’ll be alright Peter. You’ll be everything.” He said and turned to God, nodding at her, indicating that he was ready to go back. 

They were back at the bench and God smiled, “You can see him at any time.” She assured and Tony smiled, “He’ll be okay.” She said.

_And Tony knew it to be true._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Im writing many more things, just bare with me as im really in a creative explosion and im writing about three long stories rn.
> 
> Tumblr: Heyimstarker


End file.
